Rin en el mundo de Kagome
by hooliedanisars
Summary: ONE-SHOT. La curiosidad es algo que incrementa con el pasar del tiempo, y con Rin no fue la excepción. Por primera vez, ignorando la ansiada visita, ella dará un salto que cambiará el futuro de ambos.


_**Rin en el mundo de Kagome.**_

Un nuevo día se hacía presente en la aldea donde vivían el famoso hanyou y sus camaradas. El sol recibió calurosamente al nuevo visitante, el cual vestía sus clásicas ropas blancas y armadura, junto a esa calurosa estola que comenzaba a molestarlo en los días de altas temperaturas.

―Sesshomaru.

Escuchó a la anciana, que se había aproximado para saludarlo.

―¿Dónde está Rin? ―fue directo al grano, como de costumbre.

Mientras más rápido se fuera de aquella aldea humana, mejor.

―Se dirigió al bosque de Inuyasha hace unos instantes.

El demonio asintió una vez y giró sobre sus talones.

¿Por qué le hacía perder el tiempo cuando él mismo le había dicho que iría?

Debía estar metida en otra cosa que la hizo olvidar, lo que le extrañaba, porque por poco no lo recibía con enormes letreros cuando la visitaba. La encontró luego de pasar el árbol sagrado, al lado de un pozo de madera, esta se encontraba con las manos apoyadas en el borde del mismo, mirando fijamente el interior.

―Rin.

―¡Ah! ―se llevó una mano al pecho―. ¡No me asuste, señor Sesshomaru!

―¿Qué estabas haciendo? ―arqueó una ceja sospechando ante aquella actitud.

―¿Y-yo? Este... Vine a buscar... ¿Flores?

―Rin ―advirtió.

―De acuerdo, pero no le diga a Kagome ―dijo susurrando mientras miraba a ambos lados―. Quiero saber cómo será el mundo en quinientos años.

―El pozo está sellado.

―Pero si... ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Usted no viene desde hace dos meses, Kagome descubrió cómo hacer que funcione. ¡Ella es muy poderosa, incluso los demás podemos pasar!

―... ¿Cómo lo hizo?

―Ahhhh ―lo señaló y rió―, señor Sesshomaru, no sea tan chismoso. Creo que ahora entiendo el apodo que le dio Inuyasha...

―¿Qué apodo? ―ella enmudeció―. Quiero saber qué dijo ese imbécil sobre mí.

―Esto...

―¡Vieja mayor!

―Eso mismo ―contestó Rin mordiéndose el labio.

―¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?

―Vieja mayor ―contestó Inuyasha al llegar junto a ellos―, eres la vieja más chismosa que conocí en mi vida, siempre metiéndote en todo.

―¿Cómo te atreves...? ―apretó su puño.

―Rin ―interrumpió el de orejas de perro―, ¿sabes donde estaba Sesshomaru ayer cuando te bañaste en el río? Vino un día antes sólo para verte desnuda ―rió burlonamente.

La castaña no supo en qué momento un enfrentamiento de espadas dio lugar, sólo se concentraba en el suelo con el rostro rojo. Y lo peor es que ella sí había notado la presencia de su amo, pero continuó bañándose como si fuera cosa de todos los días, curiosa de lo que pretendía su amo espiándola. Miró tras suyo y observó nuevamente el pozo, por lo que rápidamente volvió su vista hacia los peliplateados que seguían en su lucha y una idea pasó por su cabeza.

 _ **Aprovecharé que están entretenidos...**_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó al interior del pozo y varias luces brillantes la rodearon. La velocidad de su caída disminuyó y, al tocar el suelo, las luces desaparecieron. Ahora un tipo de escalera de un material plateado y reluciente se encontraba apoyada en las paredes de este. Las subió, con cierta dificultad, y comprobó que había viajado en el tiempo, el pozo ahora estaba dentro de una caseta, y al salir de esta quedó deslumbrada con la vista, diversas edificaciones se alzaban a metros sobre el suelo según podía ver, mientras que por encima de su cabeza vio un objeto volador parecido a un pájaro. Caminó un poco hasta que se topó con la mirada de un joven pelinegro, del cual su cara le resultó familiar. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al darse cuenta de que era la versión masculina de Kagome, incluso sus facciones sorprendidas eran idénticas, al verla había quedado estático y no pretendía mover músculo alguno.

―¿Qué haces ahí?

―Eh... Me llamo Rin...

―¿Rin qué?

―¿Eh?

―Tu apellido, tonta ―rió.

―Este... No lo recuerdo... ―miró penosa hacia el suelo.

―Oh... Lo siento. Yo soy Souta Higurashi.

―¿El hermano de Kagome?

―Sí, la mayoría cuando me conocen... ¡Espera! ¿Vienes de la era feudal, la de las guerrillas? ―ella asintió tímidamente y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en el rostro masculino―. ¡Ven! ¡Te daré un breve recorrido!

El joven la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia las escaleras del templo, para al terminar de bajarlas nuevamente tironearla del brazo y guiarla por aquellos senderos grises. Apenas aparecieron aquellos comercios, ella admiró las vitrinas con novedosos artefactos, tratando de imaginar el uso que se les daba.

Sus ojos, al encontrarse frente a una florería, se iluminaron hermosamente, era más que evidente su fascinación por las flores, incluso para su acompañante, que la sorprendió comprándole un ramo de flores.

―¡Increíble! ¿Cómo se llaman?.

―Prímulas, creo que son las que mejor irían contigo ―se rascó la nuca nerviosamente.

―Etto... Muchas gracias, Higurashi.

―Sólo dime Souta ―le guiñó coquetamente, lo que produjo un leve sonrojo en la joven.

...

―¿De qué te enojas, Sesshomaru? Si es la verdad, eres igual o más pervertido que Miroku ―rió esquivando otro ataque.

―¡Bakusaiga!

El hanyou esquivó el siguiente ataque por milímetros y siguió con su tanda de burlas.

―¡Rin! ¡Creo que le gustas a Sesshomaru! ¡Pero te prefiere desnuda!

El mayor se preparaba para otro ataque cuando vio que la sonrisa burlona de su medio hermano cambió drásticamente a una expresión llena de angustia.

―Sesshomaru... ―dijo en voz baja mientras señalaba tras él.

Cuando volteó entendió, Rin ya no estaba, y no había otra opción más que la de que se había ido... Por el pozo.

―¡Iré a a visarle a Kagome! ―Inuyasha salió corriendo― ¡Esa mocosa! ¡Le dijimos que era peligroso!

 _ **No te atrevas a llamarla así, hanyou... Ella ya es adulta.**_

Sesshomaru, sin dudarlo siquiera, se metió al pozo para seguirla y traerla de regreso.

...

―¡Kagome!

―¿Inuyasha?

El hanyou llegó corriendo hasta ella. La sacerdotisa se encontraba tendiendo las sábanas cerca de la cabaña en donde la familia residía.

―Ven, rápido.

―¡Papá! ―el pequeño abrió los brazos como recibimiento.

―P-pero estoy con Ichirou...

―Rin se fue a tu mundo.

La sacerdotisa, horrorizada, tomó en brazos a su hijo y corrió hacia el pozo. Cuando llegaron no había nadie allí.

―¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue el idiota de Sesshomaru?

―¿Qué? ¿Sesshomaru estaba aquí? ―Inuyasha asintió― ¿Tú crees que él fue a...

―¿Buscar a Rin a tu época? ―completó―. Conociendo a ese idiota, no hay nada más importante para él que esa niña, seguramente fue a buscarla.

―Vamos, ¿llevamos a Ichirou?

―Hace mucho que no lo llevamos con su abuela, vamos todos.

-¡Sí! gritó el niño con júbilo.

Kagome estaba feliz por volver a su época, pero algo la angustiaba de sobremanera, como un mal presentimiento que la azotaba. Con cuidado, sujetando bien a su mujer y a su hijo, Inuyasha saltó al interior del pozo que ahora funcionaba para todo aquél que entrara en él. Ahora tendrían que construir alguna clase de edificación para que no sea tan fácil de acceder; sí, la caseta de 500 años posteriores era el diseño que les pasó por la cabeza.

...

Rin caminaba animadamente junto a Souta. Todos pensaban que ella era alguna persona adinerada por vestir un kimono de tela finísima, uno de los cuantos regalos de Sesshomaru. Se preguntaba si ya se habrían dado cuenta de su ausencia cuando escuchó a una niña llorando en el camino gris oscuro sobre el que pasaban esos extraños carruajes.

―¡Mami!

Al escuchar aquél llanto, por la mente de Rin, rápidamente pasaron esas imágenes que trataba de no recordar, las que poco a poco le trajeron aquella lejana memoria de sus días de infancia.

* * *

 _Los gritos desgarradores inundaban el ambiente, aquella aldea se encontraba invadida por bandidos sanguinarios que no buscaban riquezas, sólo un buen rato asesinando a todo aquél a su paso por simple diversión. Y, en el depósito donde guardaban los alimentos, que habían escaseado esa temporada, madre e hija se encontraban aterrorizadas._

 _―_ _Rin, escucha ―su madre tomó su carita entre sus suaves manos―. No hagas ningún ruido, tienes que actuar como si estuvieras muda, ¿sí?_

 _―_ _¡Mami!_

 _Ignorando la súplica de una palabra, con ojos llorosos, la mujer la escondió entre las cestas vacías. Con un dedo sobre los labios, silenciosamente le repitió la orden y salió de la pequeña cabaña. La niña no pretendía quedarse sola, así que salió de su escondite y se asomó por la entrada, pudiendo presenciar así aquél momento que se grabaría a fuego en su memoria._

 _Los cuatro hombres levantaron sus espadas, cada uno con una víctima a la cual asesinar. Su padre, su madre, sus hermanos._

 _Las cabezas rodaron por el suelo a la vez que sus lágrimas por sus mejillas. Tapó su boca para no proferir tal grito de dolor y horror, y volvió a esconderse, cumpliendo con la última orden que su madre le había dado._

 _ **Eres muda, Rin, no puedes hablar. No puedes hablar. No puedes hablar...**_

* * *

―¡Oye, niña, es peligroso! ―gritó Souta, sacándola de sus dolorosos recuerdos.

Un automóvil dobló repentinamente por esa calle. Rin, por un momento, se imaginó que era ella misma de niña, por lo que corrió y la empujó hacia la acera para que no la atropellaran. Una vez que la niña estuvo fuera de peligro, por más que tuviera uno que otro raspón, volvió su vista y el auto ya se encontraba a una corta distancia.

Todo fue muy rápido, no pudo evitar recordar su primer muerte a manos de los lobos. Su vida pasó ante sus ojos y los cerró, esperando a esa antigua amiga que la visitaría por tercera vez. Sólo atinó a pensar en aquél que la salvó. Cuando se suponía que debía estar arrollada, un estruendo la aturdió. Apenas volvió en sí levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos ambarinos la observaban, correspondientes a quien había pasado por su cabeza antes de lo que sería, supuestamente, la tercera vez que muriera.

―S-señor Sesshomaru...

―¿Estás bien?

Como respuesta, ella lo abrazó estando arrodillada aún. Si no hubiera estado escondida en su hombro, podría haber notado cómo el rostro pálido se coloreaba ligeramente de carmín por la muestra de afecto. Cuando se separó, le dedicó una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas.

―Andando.

Se incorporó y le tendió una mano para ayudarla, la que tomó con un sonrojo y se puso de pie, quedando tan cerca de modo que podían oír sus respiraciones. La joven miró tras su señor y vio el extraño carruaje abollado, revelándole cómo lo había detenido el demonio. En la acera se encontraba un ensimismado Souta.

 _ **Gallina.**_ Fue la palabra que pasó por su mente.

―¿Están bien? ―preguntó el conductor, que ahora estaba abriendo la puerta―. Los frenos me fallaron, y... ―cerró la puerta.

Rin lo reconoció al instante y no pudo evitar tartamudear.

―¿S-s-señor Ses-s-shom-maru?

El peliplateado de mirada ambarina que acababa de bajar del auto se quedó inmóvil y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

―¿Rin? ―ella asintió, confundida―. ¡Rin!

Rápidamente redujo la distancia entre ellos y la abrazó, aspirando sonoramente el aroma de su cuello.

―¿Q-qué sucede?

Su confusión era de dimensiones colosales.

―Te extrañé, Rin.

Diciendo esto se separó lo suficiente para verla a los ojos y fue acercando sus labios a los de ella. Sin embargo, alguien lo empujó hacia su auto, debía ser muy fuerte para que pudiera lograrlo, por lo que se movió preparándose para atacar y detuvo sus garras en el aire.

―No puede ser ―dijo sorprendido, mas mantenía su típico tono frío―. ¿Acaso yo mismo acabo de empujarme?

Rin pensaba que estaba loca para ver doble. A la derecha, veía a su amo vestido de blanco, con su clásica armadura y estola, mientras que a su izquierda, veía también a Sesshomaru, pero con uno de esos trajes modernos, color gris, y su cabello atado en una coleta, sin orejas ni marcas que lo evidenciaran como demonio.

―Señor Sesshomaru...

Ambos voltearon hacia ella, y allí notó que la versión moderna era más expresiva que la otra en su mirada. En definitiva era mucho más expresivo que su versión pasada, y lo comprobó, cuando este se acercó y, desconcertándola, besó apasionadamente sus labios.

Rin no podía realizar lo que estaba pasando. ¡Sesshomaru la estaba besando! El del futuro, pero Sesshomaru en fin de cuentas, por lo que cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, aunque no podría disfrutar mucho del contacto. Alguien tirando de su cintura cortó el beso, y lo miró enfadada por haber roto tal bello momento, no era nada más ni nada menos que la versión más juvenil de aquel que le había regalado su primer beso.

―Señor Sesshomaru...

―Te mataré ―dijo desenvainando a Bakusaiga.

―Hmp, hace tiempo que no la traigo conmigo.

―Lástima, ¡por eso mismo te asesinaré! ―espetó

―Vaya, sí que eres suicida, "yo del pasado".

―Tsk.

―Eres muy joven ―miró a Rin y le sonrió levemente―, aprovecha el tiempo con ella, no cometamos el mismo error, bésala, dale cariño, pero en especial, dile esto antes de que sea tarde. ―Se acercó y se inclinó ante ella, a la joven le costaba imaginar a su amo así en un futuro. Y eso que lo estaba viendo―. Rin, me has confesado que estabas enamorada de mi desde que cumpliste 15 años, por lo que sé que ahora estás enamorada de mi "yo patán del pasado".

La joven se sumió en un profundo sonrojo.

―Sesshomaru, ¿qué quiere decirme?

―Te amo ―Rin se quedó petrificada ante ese par de ansiadas palabras―. Puedes llamarme lolicón o lo que sea, pero desde que tenías 12 te amo, aunque nunca te lo dije. No supe hacerlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde y perdí la oportunidad ―se irguió―. Por lo tanto, aquél que tienes a tu lado, está enamorado de ti, dale un beso y te lo corresponderá.

Rin miró sonrojada y sonriente al Sesshomaru del Sengoku, él sólo la miró fijamente mientras ella se acercaba, hasta que sus impulsos no se detuvieron, llevando una mano a la nuca y otra a la cintura de la bella dama. La distancia que había entre ellos desapareció, juntaron sus labios en un tierno y casto beso que duró una eternidad hasta que tuvieron que separarse. El aire les era indispensable.

―Señor Sesshomaru... Usted en el futuro va a ser un hombre muy inteligente... A propósito, gra...

Voltearon y no vieron ni al auto chocado ni al otro Sesshomaru. Sólo a Souta, quien seguía ensimismado sobre la acera.

―¿Qué sucedió?

―Ustedes dos alteraron el curso del tiempo, el Sesshomaru que habían visto fue producto de sus acciones pasadas, y ahora son muy distintas a las que hará mi cuñado ―apareció Kagome, explicándoles lo sucedido y estremeciendo al demonio por aquella última palabra―. Rin, estás en problemas, ¿quién te dio permiso de usar el pozo?

Inuyasha estaba recargado en un poste de luz a unos metros mientras movía sus orejas tratando de captar lo más posible de la reprimenda.

―¡Hermanita!

Souta llegó hasta Kagome, pero esta le mostró el dedo índice, indicando que no dijera una palabra más.

―No me interrumpas, Souta, estoy regañando a Rin.

―P-perdón, Kagome, n-no lo volveré a hacer.

―Hum, no me puedo enojar contigo, Rin, pero la próxima vez me avisas, ¿de acuerdo?

―D-de acuerdo.

―Bueno, entonces vamos, le dije a mi madre que ustedes dos también cenarían con nosotros.

―¡Oh! Señor Sesshomaru, ¿podemos? ―le preguntó con una de esos pucheros clase "si me dices que no, lloraré".

―Rin ―el albino atrajo su mentón y la besó brevemente en los labios―. Haz lo que quieras.

Un sonrojo se apoderó de ella, uno de un color quizás más rojizo que el traje de Inuyasha.

―Oye, vieja mayor, aún estamos aquí. Parece un documental de apareo entre una flor y una piedra.

―Muérete, Inuyasha.

―Keh.

...

Los cinco volvieron al templo Higurashi entre risas de parte de los hermanos humanos e Inuyasha. Rin subía las escaleras tomada de la mano de Sesshomaru, algo que se le hacía muy extraño. Este, al notar que se estaba deteniendo, se detuvo y la cargó en brazos.

―Señor Sesshomaru...

―Estás cansada.

―No ―el la observó inquisidor, exigiendo una explicación―, es que todavía no me acostumbro a... ―los señaló a ambos― Nosotros...

―Entiendo ―suspiró levemente―. Sin embargo, siéntete segura, porque este Sesshomaru te ama.

Inuyasha y Kagome, quienes se detuvieron en el fin de las escaleras, a diferencia de Souta que siguió su camino, voltearon a ver a la pareja. Rin se encontraba en los brazos de Sesshomaru, acariciando el rostro del demonio al tiempo que se besaban. Kagome suspiró de ternura, pero al ver a su marido lo encontró con el ceño fruncido.

―Inuyasha, ¿qué sucede?

―Agh, no me agrada ese bastardo para Rin.

―Ya te escuchas como mi abuelo ― rió un poco.

―¡¿Qué?! ―el hanyou se alteró― ¿É-él dijo cosas sobre mí?

―Sesshomaru no es el único que espió a su chica mientras se bañaba ―aclaró, más bien acusándolo.

―¡Keh, yo no te estaba espiando como hizo aquél idiota con Rin! ¿Para qué te espiaría?

―¿Estás diciendo que no querías verme? ―preguntó en un reproche.

―¡Exacto!

―Inuyasha... ―la mirada de Kagome se tornó severa.

―Espera, no quise...

―Abajo.

Rin y Sesshomaru detuvieron su prolongada muestra de afecto al escuchar el estruendo que sacudió la tierra, para luego ver una bola roja rodar escaleras abajo.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.**_

 _ **(Nadie se hubiera creído que el sensual Sesshomaru fuera mío, de todas formas u.u)**_

 _ **Bueno, hice nueva aparición con nuevo One-Shot SesshRin, espero que les guste iba a ponerle un touch de lemon, pero prefiero dejarlo así, no siempre se me dan bien esas escenas...**_

 _ **¡Besukisus!**_


End file.
